


Cannon Fodder

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Poetry, Romance, Starcrossed Lovers, War, feudal, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannon Fodder

If there ever was a time  
That love was on my mind  
I could never think of it as kind

It's just a misdirection  
Amid gunfire without protection

Alot of vague words  
Alot that are misheard


End file.
